pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cuilan
[[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:17, 31 January 2010 Asking people before you steal their userpage template Is polite :> Stealing Lau's userpage template is a joke by now, though, so nobody minds. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :So much so I made a stealable user template :p - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Omg, the Internet police are at my door.Cuilan 19:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::They just want the cute picture on your page. --''Chaos? -- 19:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) A little reminder "Troll voting" as you did on this build is still a violation of policy and users have been banned for it in the past. I understand the point you were trying to make, but I wouldn't make it a habit. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:49, 14 April 2010 http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ACuilan&diff=1059692&oldid=1058149 You can't do that either, sorry. You can archive this page. If you need help doing that, just let me know. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:33, 18 April 2010 :...why? And I don't see any archive buttons. Cuilan 14:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::There is none. PvX:ARCHIVE is why. You just create a page called User talk:Cuilan/Archive 1 and move text there until it becomes too big. Then create an Archive 2, etc. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::This is really stupid. Cuilan 04:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. Stick around for a few months and you'll probably think not. --''Chaos?'' -- 08:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::If we didn't do that, people would have pages over 300kb (which some people can't load) and others would have completely blank talk pages all the time...which is unproductive on a wiki. ::::However, you're always welcome to use Gamependium (although, they're shut down to new builds). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:14, 19 April 2010 :::::They don't accept registrations. Cuilan 02:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You still haven't removed Danny's rating. It doesn't even mention anything about the team build. I don't rate builds poorly because they aren't apart of how I spend most time playing. Rating farming builds poor because they're farming builds and I don't farm. I would be banned for that if I did, so I would expect the same for people who rate this poorly. Cuilan 00:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm talking to him now on MSN, because i'd rather he change his vote instead of me simply removing it. As i did with everyone's (except one persons because it only just made sense). ~ PheNaxKian talk 01:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course you're also forgetting to remove the people who give invalid reasons like "No splinter lolwtf" and "lol@8manteams". Also invalid. These things have been explained in depth, that they're variants.Minion Excluded 01:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Still waiting. Cuilan 02:09, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Build:Me/E_PvE_Illusion_Mesmer could you explain how you got to some of those conclusions in your vote? Personally, I didn't have energy problems when I ran it (I ran Echo and AoS as optional). If you do have energy problems, there's enough suggestions in the build (Lyssa's, AoS, insp magic line). As for the elites: MoR and Echo just increase the spammability of the 100+ armor ignoring aoe spells (though anet are buffing them anyway soon). Ineptitude isnt anything special at the moment but i cba removing it since it's getting a megabuff soon. Fevered says next to it "if you're in a condition-heavy party" conditions to trigger frags/fevered can quite easily come from the 7 other builds in your party, while you actually do damage through wandering/clumsi/cop. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Going by what the bar and optional have and that it isn't in trial. I'll go in more detail later in a bit, but wanding is one thing. Cuilan 20:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That was fairly unexpected. Oh well. Cuilan 23:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Your Vote on Build: Me/any Keystone Mesmer I analysed your vote and I saw that you had some fair points, some people had been adding bad optionals and ruining the build. I have narrowed down the optionals and mainbarred Mantra, I thank you for your feedback, now please can you change your vote? Thanks --(Talk) 18:24, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Build:Team - UW Physway It's not in SC category and the regular time is about 2 hours, nearly the same of speed clears. And you don't even need cons for this if emos take Glyph of Swiftness too. Much more cheaper, much more PUG friendly, much fail-safe. Don't agree with your vote. Also, you didn't drop the category to good. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 06:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :You do have to use an essence. You need all the enchants you can get for 4H. Minion 06:38, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry Juze, he's trolling. :p--Digital Fear 13:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::PUG friendly team builds shouldn't fail half the time they're used by the people who are accustomed to such a set up and its builds. You think PUGs or even guilds with average players can make it? Cuilan 14:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Make wut? That build can easily clear UW in an hour or less but much more reliably and you don't have to train your terras beforehand so it's easier to assemble; everyone knows how to play those bars because they are used everywhere. More fun too, killing an Aataxe in one dagger combo is priceless. The fuck you're comparing it to a SC anyway? Makes no sense. --Iggy 's other account 16:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::"Used everywhere" and "reliably" lulz. Cuilan 17:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::u mad? --Iggy 's other account 18:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Cuilan 01:39, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's definitely unreliable at the moment, due to bad ERs and general lack-of.Minion 07:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You should change your vote. Click on Rate then change it with explination. Just remove the speed clear part. Also try this build with a proper E/Mo.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X''']]TREME 10:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Cuilan knows it works, he's been using it for months along with me, Roarer, Digitalqu33r and Arrogant (And guild/alliance) He's probably trying to preserve it for as long as possible ;PMinion 12:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Excluded Faggot might be right actually. :p --Digital Fear 13:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Noob. ubad--Digit0l Qu33r 18:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Funny Shit That you post on that UW build :) make me laugh pretty hard. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 18:48, July 2, 2010 (UTC)